Practice Date
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Karma Akabane finally ask out Manami Okuda on a date. She doesn't know what to do and Kaede wasn't much helping, but then plans have been made between the chemist and a certain mechanic. THREE-SHOTS!
1. How It All Began

**WINGMAN TO THE RESCUE!**

 **Litari Kisaru's request: Itonami**

 **Reply/message:**

 **Another Itonami fan fic! Not exactly what you wanted with the whole graduates school and stuff. But I hope you like what I made on your behalf! I hope you still like it!**

 **Karmanami with (BROTP) Itonami!**

* * *

Everthing was same like any other school day would be.

Except one thing...

"Okuda...would you like to go on a date with me?"

 _'what..?!'_

"I been meaning to ask you that for a while... We're been friends for a really long time, and I would for us to be more than now."

"Y-Y-You mean...where two people get together... And see if they're c-compatible...?"

"Yes, it's like that and because I really like you."

* * *

"Karma finally ask you out! And on a date too?!" Kaede Kayano flips out in surprise and joy for one of her shipping to be canon.

"What do you mean **finally?!"**

Manami was a nervous wreck at the moment. "Wh-Wh-What should I do?!" Her face was bright red as a tomato. Sitting on her but her head is down with her arms as her support right now. And she's ask one of her girl friends for any dating advice.

"Just be yourself." Kaede answers, who sit right in front of her.

"I c-can't do that!" Manami cried out and sat up straight on her seat so she can meet Kaede eye-to-eye. "I never been on a date. And if I did something stupid, I would be a complete idiot and he'll be embarrass, and..." She ramble on as her green-haired friend sweat-drop.

"Just do what guys usually do when you guys hang out together as friends."

"B-But this is completely different."

Then an arm was place on top of the glasses wearing girl's head.

"Morning Kayano." A platinum-haired boy greets with a casual smirk. Then look down at his arm holder. "Morning Manami."

"I-Itona...!" Manami spoke the boy's name as the blush was still on her cheeks.

"Whoa. Well aren't you red today." He speak out the obvious.

"Red like the boy's hair you're going on a date with." Kaede input a sly comment and snicker as the blushing girl blush even brighter.

"You got a date with Karma Akabane?!"

"Don't blurt it out!" Manami cried out as she move her head and swat Itona's arm away.

"I'm really surprise you said yes." Itona comment.

"I'm really surprise he got guts." Kaede comment.

"You guys knew?!" Manami ask in surprise and irritated.

"You're just really dense."

Silence was filled as they said nothing else and the platinum-haired boy grab a chair and sat along with the two girls. Still no words were spoken

The quietude didn't last long when the green-haired girl put down her fist on her the other palm of her hand.

"I got it!" She claim her statement very excitedly. Manami and Itona eyed their friend weirdly. Then she points her finger at the boy. "Saturday. You two. On a date." She says her plan in plain straightforwardness.

"WHA—"

"HEAR ME OUT FIRST!" The speaker put her hand out to silence the two, and continue with her plans. "Since this is Manami's first date, and he's a friend of our for a long time. Being Itona the second closest to you. I suggest you two go on a date and see what you can do girl."

"Y-You shouldn't—"

"I don't mind." Itona interrupts with no expression shown. Then he turns to Manami and smile. "You can't be that bad at this. What else could go wrong?"

Kaede smile darkly and her eyes glint of mischief. "So it's settle?"

They both nodded.

"ALRIGHT! SATURDAY. PRACTICE DATE."

* * *

 **This will be a three-shot or so. But I hope you guys like it!**

 **Next chapter is Manami's Practice Date with one of best guy friend Itona!**


	2. Practice date (Itona's date)

BjChapter 2

 **The practice date have begun! Where is Itona gonna take Manami out to?**

 **Warning: possible grammar errors, OOC, and attempt to make this chapter really long and fluffy! Plus flashbacks. :P**

* * *

As the two science experts walk their way back home together.

"W-W-Why did you agreed?!" The chemist screams at her best friend.

"Because you need practice." The mechanic answer nonchalantly without looking at her.

"Well?! Don't you have better things to do than to help me?! Like Teraseka mentioned an arcade shop recently opening."

As the petite girl continue to being fluster. Itona unconsciously watch her reaction and found her quite adorable. A small grin spread across his lips.

"I rather do this than hang out with a sore loser." His grin widen as he continue. "And besides," he turn to his friend and they made eye contact. As if time stop itself just for them to keep talking. "I really like to be with you more other than at school."

"R-really?"

They continue walking home. But instead of parting, he accompany her to home.

"Saturday, at 9:30, and I'll picking you up from your house." He finalized their plans for the weekend.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing." She accept before heading inside of her house.

* * *

Saturday. April, 11

9:25 A.M

"Oh god...I'm so nervous…" Manami was sitting on the small concrete steps in front of her house. She let out a tiresome sigh. 'Mother was too excited for this…'

When the girl told asked her mother for permission to go out with a boy she friends with. Not only did the daughter get the "O.K." Mrs. Okuda was squealing about how her daughter is taking the first step in womanhood (being Manami's fifteen years old), she took her shopping for a suitable modern outfit, and she even called her boss to give her the day off.

Right now what the bespectacled girl is wearing right now is a three layers tank top in simple shades of blue from bottom to top, simple white capri, and black flats with no socks. Modern taste from none other than her own mother. But her facial appearance stay the same to Manami's relief.

"Were you this excited for a practice date?" Said a mature voice, interrupting the young girl's thoughts.

Itona standing in front of her. He's wearing a graphic design T-shirt with the design of two Xbox controller and a font saying "You game?" Regular

Giving his friend a small wave as he walks closer. He gave her a small smile as he's looking down at her.

"Morning Itona."

She got up and wipe off some tiny gravel off her back pockets. She turned the front door to tell her mom that she leaving.

Her mother yelled goodbye and hope she have a good time with her date.

* * *

As their walking together. Both partner have their thought fill with nervousness. At the beginning of their walk for a few minutes have been completely silent, but it was comforting.

They both were thinking of trying their best to enjoy each other's company as dating partners and not make a complete fool of themselves.

Manami try to erase the thoughts of what her mother told her when she asked permission.

 _Flashback_ :

"H-hey, mother?"

"Yes Manami?" Mrs. Okuda was in the kitchen, seating near the center counter, reading a magazine.

"Is it ok if-" The young girl tries to hide her embarrassing blush as she finish her question. "I go out on Saturday?"

The older woman looks up from her pages and gave her daughter a questioning look. "With your friends Kaede?"

"U-Um, well… Actually with my boy friend Itona?" Then she realize she mess up a word when she saw her own mother surprise expression. "I mean my other friend!"

"O-of course! But we need to find you an outfit!" She slap closed her magazine and got up from her seat. Then she begun talking aloud whatever is in her mind that both family members are listening what she was saying.

"My daughter is growing up now! And I never knew she has a boyfriend. And he's the nice guy Itona that I've met before. Oh my goodness this is simply wonderful!"

"W-wait! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend I'm gonna be going out for a bit with."

"Not yet, right? Itona seem like the ideal boyfriend for you. You guys would be such a perfect match!"

Manami couldn't help but blush very bright.

And so her mother called her boss for a day off and help with preparations for Manami's first date. And she couldn't explain that she having a practice date as well.

 _Present_ :

"S-so where are we going?" When she turned to her friend. He was in deep thought despite that he always have his calm face. "Itona?"

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He smile as he was really thinking of someone.

 _Flashback_ :

"ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! You actually agreed!" The green-haired girl squeal as she also was fangirling way too much for Itona's endurance.

"Aren't you getting too excited about this?"

"Well~" stretching out her first words, irritating the platinum-haired boy, purposely. "Karma is more suitable to be with Manami than you."

Ouch.

"But before, I liked the idea of you two getting together. Then Karma joined in and they talk as if they been friends way longer than we have been with her. They just happen to click together so well, I couldn't help thinking that they would make such a cute couple!" Kaede smile very wide at her own thoughts, and chuckle a little for how it's actually becoming a reality.

"But sometimes I still think;" she continues. "I think it should of have been Itona taking Karma's place instead."

The boy was speechless as he hear his own heartbeat pounding slightly louder.

"No wonder you were so damn determine…" The boy muttered.

"Let's just say it's like killing two birds with one stone."

Kaede kept smiling as Itona mentally trying to calm down. Apparently what just happen was what he needed; a slap on the back.

"Now go out with Manami and have a good time! Make sure she have a good time too, or I will hunt you down 'til you go to sleep...forever…"

 _Present_ :

Itona let out an exasperating sigh.

'Kayano is sure one hell of a–'

"K-Kaede seem really excited. Is like she set us up on a blind date." The petite girl let out a weak laugh.

' **Mother**.' He finish his thoughts as he begins talking (and might as well continue) about their estastic friend.

"Don't say that, you don't know what else she could be thinking."

"Right." The chemist giggle.

And they both headed off to the mall.

At the entrance they look around at any shop that isn't too crowded.

"Which shop do you want go into?" Manami breaks the ice for the both of them.

"What about you?" Itona shoots the same question back.

An awkward silent surround them.

"Ah! How about a electronic shop?" She pop the idea. And she begins to walk ahead.

"W-wait!"

* * *

And so they're date begin and Itona was sure that their roles in partners have switch.

They went into a small and simplistic electric shop. Walls purely white and the table filled with various electronic devices.

Manami look over to her date and happily giggle as Itona have a calm composition, but his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Let's see what they have." She put a hand on his shoulder and begin walking ahead.

Of course the mechanic was excited, but his mind leads to who's the leader in the date.

"Have come you wanted to check out a electronic shop first?"

Manami ponders in her choice of words.

"Well, I remember you mentioned checking out the lastest piece of technology; the Surface Pro. And I thought we stop here first so you can have a good time."

The platinum-haired couldn't buy blush.

"W-well— This is suppose to be the other way around!"

She just giggle as he didn't stay that serious and made a beeline for the Surface Pro.

Then they decided to stop by the food court to get something to eat. And a certain person wanted something to satisfy his sweet tooth.

And so happen to be a cute small cupcake shop. And their shelves display in front of the stand was cupcakes visually beautiful and delicious, sizes of softballs.

Manami order two cupcakes of simply chocolate and vanilla, with frosting of French vanilla and a cherry on top on each of them. One for herself and one for her mother.

Itona order a vanilla and raspberry cupcake, with sweet cream chees frosting with strawberry drizzle, and multi-color sprinkle.

"I having a really good time, Itona." She breaks the ice, smiling very bright. And begin nibbling on her cupcake.

He smiles back with his mouth close due to having it stuff with cake and frosting.

"Thanks for the practice date! Now I can be sure that i'll be fine with Karma this Sunday."

Time froze for the boy right in front of her. His mood darken a little as he remember this is practice for Manami's sake.

"Can I ask you something…?"

"Hm?"

He got ahold of himself and soon face his best friend.

"Do you have feelings for Karma Akabane?"

Her eyes widen at the question.

"D-D-Do I?!" Manami's blood risen to her whole face really quickly, steam coming out of her ears. "W-W-Well he ask, me, to see if we—"

She stopped mid-sentence when she heard Itona's chair squeak as he moved it closer to her, that their shoulder touch. Using both of his hands removing her food and then wrapping around her own.

"I know it was sudden, and it's my fault. But I truly want to know now."

He face was very close to her. Making her blush worsen. But she stay silent.

Time pass and Itona was getting impatient. He soon release his hand-

Then one small hand was gripping on to his hand.

Manami blushing very badly still, but held a strong gaze.

"I s-said yes, because it to see if we're compatible. But overall… I'm really happy that he asked me out."

After her answer. She slam her head at his chest, almost knocking him down.

"H-happy…?"

"Yep." The mechanic smile and ruffle her hair.

* * *

It was 2:30, time to head home.

"I had a lot of fun!"

"Me too."

When the two walked back, Itona always accompany her until she return home. Which they were standing right in front of each with her gate as a divider.

"I should get going." He turn his back on the black-haired girl and begin moving his feet.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Next thing he knew. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind. Kinda forcing him to fall back.

"Thanks a lot!" She whisper into his ear. Hugging him very tightly in graditude.

"No prob."

He latch a hand onto one of her wrist. And then he unravel her and turn around to look at his friend in the eyes.

"Now go and have a good time with your first date! And make sure Karma is having good time too, or I will make sure you have a F in science!"

They shared a good laugh for a minute.

"Will do!"

* * *

 **Did I make this fluffy?! I honestly can't tell! And it seem I have a thing of making Itonami one-sided, why?!**

 **Anyway, here's the update and I'm working on the Ther chapters for my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will get Karma's chapter done as soon as I can! And I got the stuff plan.**


	3. The Offical Date (END)

***Cringe* I reread the second chapter...wow aren't my grammar bad af! (;A;) But I fixed it as I upload the last and final chapter of my three-shots!**

 **The official date have begun! I'm gonna try and go all out with the Karmanami moments! Thanks for your patience and reading!**

 ***roll in the shojo cliché scenes***

* * *

 **Sunday**

 **8:30**

"Karma!" Manami shouts from a mile away as she running to where they agree to meet up.

"'Sup, Okuda." He gave his date a small wave of his hand. "You look nice today."

"Hehehe...my mom went all out..." She explains without mentioning her mother ideas for her actual 'first date.'

What she's wearing was a simple lavender purple camisole with a thin white cardigan, some skinny jeans, simple sandals, and a small purse including her wallet and phone.

"Well, she must of have good tastes." He compliments as he look at the street clock for what time it is.

Karma's wearing a black shirt and moss green cargo pants, with black vans.

"So where are we going?"

"Did you already had breakfast?"

Manami was a little confuse of the question. "Umm...no..?"

"Perfect. Let's go." He grab her gently as he began walking with the petite girl slow in process. Not to mention blushing at the skin contact.

They stop by at a simple blue and light green coffee shop. And they order their own hot beverages and small dish.

"Did you plan this? About going out for breakfast, that is." The twin-braided girl begins a conversation with a question.

"Well, I expected that you already did. But I did wanted some coffee today. Did you have to skip it so you won't be late. Not that I mind it."

"Ummm, well... My mother was to deep in preparing me to meet you, she forgot to make breakfast for us...mainly herself since she did 't want to waste another day-off for work.

In response, the redhead chuckle.

"I would like to meet your mom sometimes. She sounds like a great mother."

"A-All mothers are like that, aren't they?"

"I guess so..."

She study on his expression just now. Like it was distant...

'Crap!' Manami remember that his parent aren't around most the time. "O-Oh shoot! I'm sorry for this conversation leading into something personal!"

"What?"

"Huh? Your m-mother..."

"I was making a face, wasn't I?" He quickly change the topic and his face of a sly smirk. Manami wasn't amuse about this.

"Karma. If you need to talk about it to get it off your chest. Y-you can always come to me...!" She blush madly as she boldly offer a helping hand, in public.

Not to mention Karma was blushing as well, but not as bad as his date.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer."

"Well, your taking me out, aren't you?" She tries to play off her blush with a joke.

Which made the boy's blush worsen.

"...True." He whisper as he took a long sip from his cup.

They continue their lovely breakfast.

Then the two begin walking around various streets with a lot of buildings and shops.

"Hey let's check o—"

Karma stop his sentence when he felt the bottom of his shirt being tug by a small hand.

"I-I want to go there...!" The twin-braided girl points at vintage library not too far for them to walk. Her eyes sparkle in excitement and anticipation for Karma's answer.

He let out a chuckle as he smirk and begin walking the opposite direction. The direction to the library.

Manami was slow in processing what just happen until he stop for her to catch to him. "Why didn't you just say anything?!"

They chatted. Laughed. And have a good time to know this relationship could work.

* * *

The date end around the evening. And Karma decided to take the violet-eye girl to her home first.

"I...had a lot of fun!" The petite girl spoke up happily.

"Same here." And he simply shiw his affection by lightly patting her head.

When soon have to go to his own home.

A pair of thin arms wrap around him from behind and a light press of small lips landed on his cheek.

Turning around to see Manami blushing very badly but her words are true as she speaks them aloud.

"I-I would like to do this again...!"

"Cool...guess that mean we're an item."

Out of pure awkwardness and the cheesy action from the redhead.

Manami begin laughing jovially first before he could join in.

"Yes."

* * *

"And then we got some parfait at this cute shop downtown!" Manami was telling her best friend how the date went.

"So looks like the practice date was useful after all?" Itona ask teasingly at the other end of the call. "And someone was taking the ringleader?"

"I-I-I wanted to-"

"Calm down, I was joking."

"Anyway, thanks for the date Itona! I really had fun with you and with Karma. It really help."

"I'm just glad you and Karma finally became an item." The platinum-haired boy jokingly exaperate a sigh. "Imagine Kayano's reaction once she hears about this."

"I'm in for a world of jokes and embarrassment." The girl let out a weak laugh.

"At least you won't be alone for the teasing."

"True." She giggle. "Well goodnight and I'll see at school."

"G'night Manami. And congrats."

Itona hung up and went to the app to send a text to someone.

 **"Congrats on being a couple."**

 **To: Karma Akabane**

 ** _Message sent_**

 **"Thanks for practicing with Manami."**

 **"No problem. Just promise to take care of her and treat her well."**

 **"That what I plan on doing."**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Guess who rack her brain to finish this three-shots story! Sorry for this really long update.**

 **I felt that some parts were rushed. And I'm too lazy to check my grammar errors. So hope for the best I didn't make more than what I accidentally/usually do.**

 **I hope you guy like it.**


End file.
